Company
by mai-usaxuk
Summary: AlfredxArthur.AU.Arthur kirkland es un joven que viaja a la capital de los Estados unidos,Washington DC.Solamente para escapar de los problemas de su familia aunque al llegar a la ciudad tendra que darse cuenta que necesita ayuda.¿Alfred podra darsela?
1. Chapter 1

**Company**

**n/a**: ni usa ni uk,y ningún personaje me pertenece

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**Pareja / personaje**: alfredxarthur, aunque por ahora centrado en arthur

**Advertencias**: vocabulario fuerte (a veces),angustia.

**Capitulo 1**

La oscuridad invadía la calle ni siquiera alumbraba un foco pero que esperaba eran las 4 de la mañana y todavía deambulaba afuera. Esperaba que no le pasara algo, que su camino no tuviera percances. Cada paso que daba le inundaba mas el sentimiento de terror. Se escuchaban los perros ladrar, el ruido de los vehículos.¿qué haría ahora en adelante? Odiaba esa pregunta porque no tenia la respuesta. Anduvo un poco mas, se sentía fatigado y muy cansado. Como le gustaría recibir ayuda en este momento aunque su suerte ni hablar nunca fue la mejor.

-vaya...solo quiero un lugar en donde dormir-susurro para si, el tuvo dinero para arrendar un lugar pero le asaltaron al llegar a la ciudad. Ahora lo único que tenia era una pequeña maleta con su ropa.

-miren que tenemos aquí muchachos...un adorable chico...-escucho decir cerca suyo y se voltio, era toda una pandilla compuesta solamente por hombres adultos e inmediatamente supo que tenia que huir. No le daban buena espina.

-donde crees que vas pequeña rata...-grito al parecer el líder al verle escapar -...vayan y tráigamelo...será mi nuevo juguete...-le hablo a su grupo, sin chistar los otros asintieron comenzando la persecución.

-mierda, mierda... malditos...-susurro para si con ira.¡Genial, lo único que le faltaba.!

Desesperado se escondió en el fondo de un callejón. Si antes tenia terror ahora le invadía el pánico. No quería terminar así.

-¿donde estas pequeño?...seremos buenos contigo...-escucho decir el ingles y gruño, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

-busquen por ahí, idiotas...- para su desgracia se dio cuenta que esos desgraciados no estaban tan lejos como pensó es mas se acercaban a cada minuto.

Tenia que encontrar una forma de librarse, hallar una salida...y rápido. Se movió lentamente, lo mas sigiloso que pudo y miro a su alrededor. La única solución era trepar la reja. Suspiro, tendría que hacerlo.

Se agarro lo mejor que pudo tratando de no hacerse daño. En realidad no es que tuviera problemas en escalar, el era muy ágil...pero se sentía desesperado.

-auch...-soltó sin querer al verse cortado con la punta de un alambre suelto.¡por favor que...!enmudeció, una terrible sensación lo invadió y se quedo quieto. No podía ser ellos...

-al parecer ganamos, pequeño...-rió el hombre a sus espaldas acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-yo...no...-fue lo único que pudo articular al ser arrastrado hasta el suelo por el líder.

-...vaya, nos divertiremos mucho...al parecer-dijo al acariciarle el rostro, kirkland cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes. El se defendería sin dudarlo.

-¡tu...imbecil!-se quejo el hombre al recibir un golpe en la cara por parte del menor. Este sonrió con sorna mientras aprovechaba de levantarse cosa que no logro, el viejo enfermo lo aventó nuevamente al suelo.

-ya veras...los muchachos que no se portan bien...reciben un severo castigo...-con estas palabras los otros del grupo lo rodearon. Sabia que no iba a poder con ellos.

-¡ustedes! ¡déjenlo! ...en este momento...-gritaron cerca de la salida del callejón, arthur nunca se había sentido tan aliviado.

-vete mocoso o te ira mal...-contesto uno de la pandilla, dándole una mirada asesina a su salvador, el cual solo sonrió-saben que no les conviene...-rió-...así que por favor suéltenlo...-con esto saco de su abrigo un arma mejor dicho una pistola y le apunto al líder.

-no sabes como te odio...-le espeto el líder con rabia contenida-me vengare algún día...jones...-dijo mientras se iban.

-te estaré esperando...bye bye...-se despidió de forma inocente y alegre-um...¿quién eres tu?-dijo mas para si que para el otro muchacho.

-gracias...-suspiro el ingles antes de caer inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba muy agotado.

-¿eh?...oh no...¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado tomándolo suavemente en sus brazos.

La suerte de kirkland quizás no era tan mala.

**N/a:** Pues espero que le hayas gustado,¡tenia tantas ganas de escribir algo en donde alfred rescatara a arthur...! amo cuando lo hace. Así, quizás hayan mas momentos de angustia para arthur pero hay estará alfred para animarlo.

**¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Company**

**n/a**: ni usa ni uk,y ningún personaje me pertenece

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**Pareja / personaje**: alfredxarthur, aunque por ahora centrado en arthur

**Advertencias**: vocabulario algo fuerte (a veces),angustia.

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos , pensó que quizás lo vivido antes fue una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla.

Se removió un poco incomodo, como si el cuerpo le pesara mas de lo correspondido. Algo no estaba bien. Comenzó a tocar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que la cama donde se hallaba era de dos plazas, aunque quizás algo mas grande.

Un momento...¿dónde estaba?.Se suponía que había huido de su hogar en Londres y luego esos hombres ...

Para nada fue una pesadilla, todo eso lo vivió.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos suponiendo que de esa forma los recuerdos de anoche se borrarían. Recordó en ese momento la odiosa frase de su padre "nunca titubees al tomar una decisión ".

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sus pensamientos no eran para nada positivos pero ¿cuando lo fueron?.

Siempre desde pequeño fue educado para ser el heredero de los negocios de su padre, y el sin decir nada acoto todas las lecciones y ordenes de sus mayores. Se esforzaba al máximo nunca paraba de estudiar, nunca mostró una aptitud rebelde y aun así...

Su padre

De todos los modos que encontró para verle orgulloso, ninguno funciono.

Y simplemente un día se canso de ese ambiente, de ese modo de vida.

Por eso mismo ahora se encontraba en esta situación, su "aventura" casi le sale caro. Si no hubiese sido por...el.

-Jones...-suspiro sin darse cuenta, ese apellido no podía desaparecer de su mente, le gustaría agradecerle si le veía de nuevo. Ahora lo que importaba era pensar que debía hacer de hoy en adelante.

No podía volver así como así a su casa y tampoco es que pudiera, no tenia dinero.

Se levanto con el animo que logro acumular de su desosegó y angustia y sin mas forzó una sonrisa, olvidando por unos segundos sus problemas.

-empezare de nuevo, no importa si lo hago solo-declaro al aire y se dio cuenta que por algo pasaban las cosas, que esto de una extraña manera solo era un forma de dar un nuevo inicio.

Que solo de esa forma podría demostrarle a su padre que podría valerse por si mismo.

**NO**...-Se corrigió mentalmente mientras con energía abría las cortinas de la habitación-mas bien demostrar al mundo que el era mejor que su padre, que el era mejor como persona...

-veo que despertaste con ánimos-Esa voz lo descoloco enseguida de sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, entonces ese mismo muchacho lo trajo hasta aquí. Ahora si que le debía...y mucho.

Se voltio lentamente, dando pequeños pasos hacia delante –tu...-Dijo vacilante, no estaba en su conducta en agradecerle a los demás pues nunca lo necesito.

-¿yo?-Se señalo a si mismo el otro sonriendo divertido, realmente la situación le daba gracia-**yo**...-Enfatizo casi gritando esto molesto a arthur pero no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse callado esperando que siguiese.

-...soy alfred jones el héroe de la ciudad.-Termino extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

kirkland se sorprendió en lo ultimo ¿Héroe? ¿a que se debía eso?...por primera vez desde que llego a la ciudad le invadió una terrible e incontenible risa.

Alfred le quedo observando, si bien había herido su orgullo de héroe, no podía evitar tener el presentimiento que esa persona al frente de el casi nunca reía de verdad.

-¿oye en serio te crees un héroe?-Le espeto el ingles sonriendo de buena gana.

-pues bueno...primero que nada, vaya que modales tienes...-Dijo con un tono entre autoritario y de broma, esto logro que arthur parara su burla y le pidiera disculpas.

-...y segundo ¿quién fue el que te salvo?...-Al decir esto se acerco al británico. El cual se molesto consigo mismo por olvidar su enseñanza con alguien que solo conoció recién.

¿se estaría volviendo rebelde? ¿el? Imposible solo fue un desliz.

-oye...¿me estas escuchando?...lo que dije antes solo fue una broma...no tengo problemas con que rías...-Le hablo suavemente al notar el enojo del otro y luego al ver que no se calmaba hizo un puchero, como si fuera un niño-...sabes no me gustan que me ignoren...

-¿eh?...-arthur parpadeo varias veces-¿por qué haces eso?-Le pregunto, extrañado.

-¿no lo vez? Estoy teniendo un berrinche-Explico, dejando en claro su punto.

-¿por mi culpa?...espera-Aumento su tono de voz de repente-tu ya eres mayor para eso...además yo nunca me comporte así. Ahora tu eres el que debe mostrar modales.

-Entiendo. Eres alguien un poco raro...pero tienes razón no es debido ese comportamiento con extraños. Por eso comencemos de nuevo...yo soy Alfred Jones un gusto-

¿Qué clase de idiota era alfred? Había conocido gente importante pero nunca a alguien tan amigable y aunque quisiera negarlo, acogedor.

Que mas daba, lo estúpido de la situación ¿no?

-...pues yo soy arthur kirkland...-suspiro-un gusto...-Alfred sonrió-ves no te costaba nada.

-...este gracias...por todo pero no tengo forma de agradecerte...-Le explico avergonzado, Jones pareció meditarlo un poco y al cabo de unos minutos respondió-si tienes razón me debes mucho...además...¿qué harás ahora?-

-no lo se...-Fue su simple respuesta. Toda la euforia de antes se había ido.

-sin dinero ni alojamiento no puedes vivir-Dijo como si fuera algo difícil de entender.-por eso ,¿qué te parece trabajar para mi?.

-¿para ti?,¿tan importante eres?....-Bufo desconfiado.

-¿Acaso no sabes de quien soy hijo?...-Se sintió un poco ofendido, todo el mundo, según el, lo conocía.

-no, refréscame la memoria...-respondió sin darle tanta importancia al asunto, tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar.

-mi padre es uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de la ciudad...es mas yo diría del país...-aclaro aprovechando de varia gloriarse a si mismo. Arthur suspiro de todas las personas que debía encontrarse en su irritante vida, lo encontraba a el.

Alfred Jones...

-¡ya recuerdo quien eres...!-la memoria le fallaba, tanta conmoción no ayudaba. A Alfred se le ilumino el rostro-ya sabia yo...

-eres el niño odioso y molesto que un día fue a mi casa...-No pudo seguir,¡que tonto soy!.Se preocupo, quizás lo reconocería y se vería de nuevo en Londres. No podía permitirlo. Después de todo se había escapado.

-¿tu casa?...-El americano le quedo viendo interrogante.¿Este tal Arthur le conocía?... se notaba que venia de buena familia pero hay a conocerle. Y recordó una pregunta que desde ayer le carcomía.

-¿tu a que exactamente vienes hacer a Washington DC? O mejor dicho... ¿de que huyes?-Arthur supo que esto no era una broma, el rostro de jones lo reflejaba.

Tendría que confesarle toda la verdad. No tenia opción.

**N/a: **Que bien por fin pude termine el capitulo, pensé que no escribiría hasta enero pero bueno. Espero les guste y una pregunta. ¿Qué clase de trabajo le gustaría que Alfred (the hero) le diera a Arthur?.

**¡gracias por leer!**

**Y también...¡gracias por los reviews!**

**Por cada review Arthur les hará un scone**.


End file.
